


Willing to Die

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: Beneath the Mask, F/F, Fix-It, Unbury Your Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia interrupts Tullius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing to Die

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Kissing_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kissing_Rock/pseuds/The_Kissing_Rock) in the [Bring_Them_Back_Fic_Television](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bring_Them_Back_Fic_Television) collection. 



Lucretia heard the scream. She pushed past the couple she was conversing with, muttering apologies as she rushed into the room she’d seen Gaia and Tullius enter together. That was not Gaia’s scream of pleasure.

She tore the curtain aside to see Tullius straddling Gaia, lifting a white ornament above his head. “Guards!” she screamed.

Everything was a haze as two guards ran in and seized Tullius, taking the object from him and forcing him to surrender. He gave Lucretia a chilling smile as he was led away.

Lucretia rushed to Gaia’s side, taking off her friend’s red wig and placing it on the bedside table before cupping Gaia’s face with shaking hands. “Gaia?” she whispered.

But there was no response, and Gaia’s dark eyes were closed.

“Fetch the medicus.” Lucretia’s voice was hoarse. “Get the medicus!” she shouted when no action followed.

The medicus wrapped Gaia’s head in a white bandage, instructing Lucretia to make sure Gaia rested for the next few days and to inform him if Gaia seemed confused or forgetful. Apart from that, said he, nothing more was to be done.

“Gratitude,” Lucretia murmured as he left. Still stroking Gaia’s face, she ordered Melitta, “I require Solonius to take over as host. Tell him to send the guests home. One of our guests has made attempt on another; we cannot have that known, understand?”

“Yes, Domina.”

“Not a word of this will pass your lips, or other secrets may be brought to light,” she insisted.

“Yes, Domina.” Wide-eyed Melitta went, leaving Lucretia alone with the unconscious Gaia.

She set about making Gaia comfortable, pulling her gown back over her legs and pulling up the sheet to cover her shoulders. When she was satisfied, she sat back to wait.

She knew not how much time had passed when Melitta entered with Solonius in tow, the latter informing Lucretia that all her guests had departed, albeit disappointed in the night’s early conclusion.

“Gratitude, Good Solonius,” she replied.

He took her hand and bowed over it before pressing his lips to her skin. She fought not to shudder or grimace. “Happy to share honoured position of host for one evening,” said he, smiling.

“Your assistance has been most appreciated tonight. My husband will reward you handsomely for troubles caused,” she promised.

“Would that you were in position to reward me now,” replied Solonius in the smoothest tone.

Lucretia needed a moment before concealing her shock with a pleasant smile. “Again, gratitude. I trust we will see you soon.”

“As sure as Venus herself has blessed you,” said he, kissing her hand again and taking leave.

Lucretia’s smile dropped as she turned to Melitta. “Tidy this house. There must be no sign of any celebration when my husband returns with his father. He must not suspect anything, is that clear?” she demanded.

“Yes, Domina.” Melitta hurried away with her orders.

Lucretia returned to Gaia’s side, watching her friend’s pale face for any sign of life. She drifted off disappointed.

Lucretia opened her eyes when she sensed movement beside her. Gaia was stirring, shifting her limbs and opening, closing, then opening her eyes again. Lucretia assisted her in sitting up.

“Gaia?” she asked. “How do you feel?”

Gaia frowned, then touched her head, fingering the bandage. “I’m injured,” she observed, looking at Lucretia with big eyes. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Lucretia grasped Gaia’s hand.

Gaia covered Lucretia’s hand with her other hand. “I was speaking with Tullius, to get him away from you. Everything after that is hazy,” she said, frowning.

“You are truly the best friend a woman could hope for,” replied Lucretia, squeezing Gaia’s hand. “You almost gave your life for me. I am forever in your debt.”

Gaia smiled. “Generous words, but it is I who is forever indebted to you. If not for your kindness, I would be without home.”

“Well, you will always be welcome in my home, no matter what the old bat says.” Lucretia brought Gaia’s hands to her mouth and kissed them.

“Gratitude, Lucretia.” Gaia’s eyes were sparkling with their usual warmth once again. “If the gods favour you, let old Titus pass from this world so that you and Quintus may shine.”

“Gaia!” Lucretia scolded, but her laugh was fond. “You must not say such things. You may only whisper them in trusted friend’s ear.”

Gaia laughed. “Do you not also pray it be so?”

“I would never!” claimed Lucretia. Then, leaning in to whisper in Gaia’s ear, murmured, “More so with each passing day.”

“Indeed, I would hold you in lower esteem if you did not,” Gaia purred.

Lucretia smiled, and stood up. “Come, let us to bed,” she announced, holding out her hand. “There are only so many hours before Quintus and Titus return, and the medicus has placed you on bed rest until you are recovered.”

“Oh dear,” Gaia smirked. “Bed rest does put us in a _tight_ situation.” She stood, following Lucretia.

“How unfortunate,” Lucretia murmured, tracing Gaia’s lips before leaning down to kiss them. She would reward her dearest friend in the best possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> The guy who plays Tullius actually gave a guest lecture at my university a few weeks ago. I should've asked him how could he kill Gaia?!


End file.
